A Dream
by A.Friend410
Summary: When all her friends, her journey, the underground, the labyrinth was just all a dream she had conjured up for the thirteen years she had been in a coma what will she do, and what will she do when she realizes the Goblin King is really her doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Everything was feeling unclear to her. Her head was pounding and her body felt like it hasn't moved in ages, when she knew where she had just been just a few moments that couldn't be the case, even thought she couldn't move her arms. She opened her eyes and saw she was in her room excepted when she looked around she saw IV's in her arm and a heart rate machine and others next to her bed. She started to panic and with all her might she sat up and try to pull the tubes out of her, it failed fortunately for her arms felt like lead. She tried to scream but her moth was too dry. That's when she saw the door open and in came her step-mother carrying a cup of tea for herself and suddenly dropped it when she saw Sarah sitting up and awake. She ran out the room to the stairs screaming for her father, Robert to come up stairs and call the doctor.

In a heartbeat her father was right by her side crying and offering her anything she need or wanted. She just stared at them wondering what the hell was wrong with them and if they lost a screw in their heads somewhere along their dinner date. Why were they all acting insane, they only had been gone for a couple hours. All her thoughts ceased in a millisecond, where was Toby? Did that rat bastard not return him and what were they going to do with her. She couldn't speak any of her thoughts her mouth and throat were so dry it felt like hard chalk was the only thing she was swallowing at the moment, until Linda offer her a drink of water and she chugged it down with no hesitation and with that drink she felt tons better. She was about to speak her thoughts when her father threw her in a loop.

"We're so glad you've finally woken up after all these years."

"What do you mean years?"

"Oh Sarah," Linda started, " maybe we should start from the beginning," and they told the story on how when they arrived home Toby was crying in his crib and they found her in the tub stunk underneath the water. They drove straight to the hospital and they explained how they were able to save her, but she would be in a coma and after a few years of waiting for her to wake up they decided to move her back into their home.

"But," Sarah started, "I don't remember any of that, I don't even remember being sad over anything," and she bit the bottom of her lip. Her parents looked worried for her, " how long was I out for?"

"Thirteen years sweetie," was her father's reply.

"But that's impossible!" she yelled, " I'm fifteen, I couldn't have been asleep for over thirteen years!"

"But Sarah it's true."

"No it can't be, Toby is a baby and I'm fifteen and I saved him from the goblin king and we went home and you guys came home and then I went to sleep and I just now woke up," she yell scared on what everyone was telling her and she rolled into an upright fiddle position and started to cry as she rocked herself back and forth. Linda went and sat next to her and hugged her and started to whisper soothing words into her ears. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her father left the two women to answer it when he got back Sarah's eyes widen in fright.

"Sarah this is your doctor, DR. Quinn," Robert introduce him.

The fairly blonde hair man with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail smiled and the effortlessly said towards her, "please you can call me Jareth," and that's when she snapped she grabbed anything in her reach and started to throw it at the so called doctor. She started to yell things at him no one understood expect for a few words like Stole, Toby, jerk, and get out, but the last thing she said before the good doctor left was very clear to everyone since she screamed it on top of her lungs,

"You have no power over me!"

He ducked at of there just in time for she heard the crashing of a lamp on a closed door and Jareth sighed, 'this one will be harder than the others.

_A/N: I don't own any of the characters and the reason I'm writing this story is because I thought it would be a great little twist for Sarah and Jareth. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Sarah what is wrong with you!" yelled Linda as she watch her step daughter breath heavily and glaring at the door to her room.

Outside of the room though Mr. Williams was apologizing for his daughter's behavior and trying to explain how he had never seen her act like this. The doctor brushed him off as he started to walk around the small hall way trying to see what would have triggered a reaction like that. When he stopped he turn to the father and said, "I need you to tell Sarah I need to talk to her alone, just talk and nothing more though." He nodded and went into his little girl's room. A few minutes of screaming and yelling the parents came out of the room and let him pass and he closed the door. When he got a good look of the girl he saw her arms folded and looking out of the window trying not to glance even in his direction. He sighed and sat down on the side of her bed in the chair that was always there. His voice was calm as he started to talk to her, "Sarah, like I said before my name is Jareth Quinn, but please just Jareth," he was going to continue when she interrupted,

"Bet you think you're so great now, now that you're pretending to be a doctor," and she glared at him while looking him up and down, "and besides if you wanted to impersonate a doctor you should of gotten a better costume."

He looked down at his blue shirt, a darker blue tie with white stripes in it, black pants, and white lab coat and wonder what was wrong with his outfit, but he held his tongue to try to get to the important part of this matter, "Sarah, can you tell me what happen to you," she bit her lip and looked the other direction he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "it doesn't matter how crazy it sounds Sarah just tell me."

She looked at him and glared and grabbed his hand and threw it off of her, "I'll tell you what happen if you never touch me again! Besides you already know what you did to me and Toby!"

He looked confused," humor me and refresh my memory."

Sarah just glared but nodded her head and told the so called doctor everything that happen to her, to where she was acting in the park to a white barn owl up to the part where she fell asleep after her labyrinth friends went back to the underground after the party in her room. While all the while Jareth had be scratching words down on a sheet of paper. When Sarah was finished Jareth asked her one question, "How old are you Sarah?"

She looked at him puzzled, "if you're a doctor shouldn't you already know?" He nodded but again ask her to humor him once again, "I'm fifteen years old," and when she saw him write on the piece of paper again she got nervous and asked him, "Aren't I?"

Jareth shook his head, "Sarah let me start from the beginning," she nodded and he told her everything that her parents had just said to her a few minutes ago, "Sarah you are twenty- eight years old, you've been in a coma for nearly thirteen years, and everything you've said was nothing but a dream," when the news struck her, she started to scream and thrash about saying everyone was lying and everything she went through was real. Jareth went up to her and held her arms down to the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself and he started to scream, "Sarah! Sarah! Look at me Sarah!"

When she did she saw the goblin king staring right at her and so she started to scream even louder telling him to get off as she called him the goblin king. Her parents rushed into the room and Jareth yelled at Robert to hold down Sarah. He did as the doctor went into his bag and pulled out a needle and some kind of medicine to fill it, while Sarah was still thrashing about.

"What's that?" Linda asked.

"It's a sedative, it will make her calmer," and he rushed over took her right arm and injected the liquid into her and slowly she started to relax and fall back asleep. Jareth sighed and her father asked what happen to make her act like that and he sighed and brushed some of the loose strands of hair that had fallen back into place, "I think it would be better to discuss this down stairs and tomorrow we'll start her treatment to get her walking again," they nodded and head down stairs before Jareth left the room he took a look at Sarah one last time and shook his head, 'for such a beautiful lady it's a shame this had happen to her.'

_A/N: hey now look a new chapter I'm thinking I may draw Jareth as a doctor and maybe Sarah a little grown up, now that she is one. Anyways you wonder what she has, well too bad wait till the next chapter. Read and Review please and thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

He sat in one of the couch chairs in the family room while her parents were on the love seat. They sat waiting for an explanation from their daughter's doctor. Right when he was about to speak someone came through the front yelling out, "I'm home," and when he looked he saw it was young Toby carrying his book bags and throwing it on the floor.

"Toby," his mother warned, and he saw the boy sighed and pick up his bag and flung it over his shoulder and when he walked into the room his face brighten to see . He dropped his bag a second time and his mother sighed and went to pick it up and put it in his room while he ask him so many questions.

"Slow down young Tobieth," he chuckled, "I'll answer all questions when your mother returns," the young fifteen year old nodded and sat next to his father. The boy had grown over the pass years his short light blonde hair had darken and grew out while his blue eyes stayed the same while his height had change drastically from a small toddler to a fine young man. For over the years he had almost adopted this strange little crew as part of his family and they open heartily accepted him as theirs. When the mother had return he had started with his notes on the examination with Sarah. They all listen attentively on what the good doctor had found, "well seeing as she has enough strength to throw things around and how she seems she doesn't miss a beat of anything we say I'll say physically she's doing just fine for a new awoken coma patient, but."

"But?" question the father.

Jareth sighed this was going to be the hardest part of the conversation, "Sarah seems to have a psychotic disorder, in hope it might just be brief, but with what she has told me and how well she believes it I wouldn't assume."

"What do you mean a psychotic disorder?" Robert confusedly asked.

"Yes, and what does she believe," asked the step-mother.

"Well from what I gather she doesn't want to leave her dream state, she wants the fantasy she lived in while she was in a coma; therefore she can't accept the fact that it was a dream and will do anything to prove that what she went through in her dream was real," he paused to see if they gather the information he was handing out and continued, "I believe it was caused when she hit her head on the tub, but it could also be from the stress she believed she had in the first place and the hit just made it the last straw for her psyche to take."

"Then what does she believe then," was what the little brother asked.

Again the doctor sighed, this was the hardest part of his job seeing the reaction to the family, but he told them everything. How she believed she wished away Toby as a young babe and how she had to run through the labyrinth to get him back in thirteen hours and how he was the goblin king that stole the poor boy and how she made many friends along the way that helped her through the maze and obstacles the so called king handed her. After his speech about the poor girls dream he gave them time to have the information sink in, "tomorrow I'll start with helping Sarah walk again before I start with anything else."

"So my sister's crazy is what you're saying."

"Toby!" yelled his mother, and Jareth smirk.

"Well on the easy stand point I guess you can say that, but Toby you must remember your sister is fragile at this state so you have to keep an eye out for her anything can trigger her to lose her sanity even more, so we all have to be careful what ever say to her or she'll never get out of this."

They all nodded in agreement to Jareth and he packed his things up and was heading out the door that is until Mrs. Williams ask him to stay for dinner. He smiled this family was too good to people, but since he didn't want to seem rude he accepted and join the small family for the meal and while sitting down the weight of their sorrows seem to lifted a bit just knowing that Sarah was wake.

Now that dinner was over he went back up stairs to check on the sleeping beauty. He walked in the girl's room to find her sitting up and staring out towards the window with a calm expression over her face. He knocked on the open door and when she turned to look at him her expression changed in a heartbeat, "what do you want?"

He walked in and closed the door and stood in front of her bed, "I'm here to make sure you're okay, meaning I have to give you a complete physical to make sure there is no permit damaged."

She frowned, "well I'm perfectly fine see," and she started to wave her arms in the arm a bit.

He smirked and laughed a bit, "Yes I can see that your arms in great condition since you did throw half your room at me," she smiled a bit at her accomplishment, "but can you move your legs?" and when she tried and it failed she looked the other way in defeat. He chuckled, "guess that proves my point," he walked over to the side of her bed and placed his bag down and grabbed his stethoscope ready to do the exam.

A smile cracked over his lips when she was just glaring at him, "isn't there a nurse that can do this."

"Don't worry Ms. Williams, you can keep your clothes on, and besides I've seen more than my fair share of women naked," he placed the medical instrument under her shirt and over her chest and listen to her heartbeat and it seemed fine.

"Is that on the professional or personal experience," she said smugly.

He laughed and placed the cold metal on her bare back, "Sadly it's only professionally and believe me when I say I wish I didn't have too," she gave him a query look, "they're mostly much older women who hit on me, now can you cough for me?" All she did was laugh and he sighed why did he share such personal experiences with this family, but at least she found that her breathing was okay from all of this. He put away the device and grab something else out of his bag and help her move her legs so they were hanging off the bed, "Now all I want you to do is tell me if you can feel anything okay?" She nodded and he lightly hit her knee and in a relief her leg made a small twitch from it. He did it to the other one and again it was a good sign, "well that's good, it seems if you go into recovery we can bring your leg strength back and you can walk again."

Her eyes became at least two times bigger than normal as she said, "you mean there was a good chance of me not walking again."

"It happens to a lot of coma patients that stay asleep for years, but mostly with therapy and exercise they can walk again, usually patients who lost all connection to their legs don't and rarely that happens." She nodded again and he packed away his medical supply and then handed her some pills and explain that they were only there to help build her strength back up quicker and should only be taken after every meal and only one pill should be taken. He told her that he'll send her mother up to get her ready for a bath and that he'll be back tomorrow to start her therapy. With that he left the twenty- eight year old in her room. She reached over to the dresser and grabbed one thing from it, a novel with a red cover with gold lettering spelling out one word, Labyrinth. She ran her hand over the letters and said one thing to herself, "I know what happen to me was real, I just know it," and her step-mother came in and she stashed the book under her mattress as she got prepared for a bath.

_A/N: hey another chapter up and running. I feel bad for Sarah and Jareth for the fact of well….he hasn't gotten any… and yea it's kind of a funny sad for him. Well Read and Review and enjoy. Until then see ya._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sarah sat in the warm bath water and sighed, "Why does no one believe me," and when she said that a small voice came to her ears. When she looked she saw Hoggle standing in her bathroom mirror smiling,

"Hello Sarah," was all he said.

"Oh Hoggle I'm so glad you're here I really need to talk to someone," she cried out to him, "everyone thinks something's wrong with me, they say what happen to me in the labyrinth was just a dream, but it can't be Hoggle it just can't be. I know it was real."

Right when she except a response from him he started to fade away from the mirror and she started to scream his name, as soon as he came he was gone and Linda walked in to see Sarah's sad facial expression and she help her daughter get ready for bed. She was placed on the bed and a few minutes later her dinner was given to her along with the medicine. When done she sat on her bed and started to cry as she looked at her pink bed sheets and wonder why Hoggle would leave her when she needed him the most. Why did no one came when she needed all of them the most. She sat up all night crying and wondering all the reason why no one would believe her.

The sun's rays come into her window signaling a new day, but she just lay on her bed without any expression on her beautiful face. She heard a knock on her door but didn't response to it the person came in anyways and when he spoke she knew who he was instantly. Everyone thought he was a kind and caring doctor, but she knew the truth he was cruel and reckless he was the goblin king and nothing can make her believe otherwise.

"Well did we get a good night's sleep?" he received no response and he mentally sighed, " well I got you something Sarah, " he said in hope that she would at least look in his direction.

"What is it?"

He smiled and happily said, "A gift," when she turn and look at the so called gift her green eyes narrowed down at it. Sitting in the middle of her childish room was a wheelchair.

"Is this supposed to make people feel sorrier for me?"

He shook his head, "not at all my dear," he looked at her, "I figured you would like some fresh air once in a while instead of staying captive in this room all the time," she turn away from him and went back to laying underneath the covers. He was right this girl would be more difficult than the others and he went up to her and picked her up from her bed and started to walk down stairs with her screaming to put her down.

Jareth sat her down on the couch in the living room and went back upstairs. Sarah looked around the room and noticed everything had changed. The furniture was new and different then what she remembered and when she looked around at the pictures she saw Toby growing up in each one of them, but the one that struck her the most was the one she picked up. It was a picture of her asleep in the hospital with happy birthday balloons surrounding her as her small family stood beside her as Toby looked about six years old. She started to cry and her tears landed on the glass of the picture frame. This was the scene Jareth came back to and he sat the chair, a robe, and some slippers of hers down at the bottom of the stairs and went up to her and placed an arm around her and took the picture out of her hands. He looked at her and gently told her it was going to be alright. When her tears slowly started to stop and smiled and took the picture so both of them can look at it and he smiled,

"I remember this day."

"You do?" she question whipping some tear drops away.

He nodded and continued, "Yep, your family came over on your birthday caring tons of presents from family and balloons. When I asked why they were doing this they told me they didn't want you to feel forgotten when you woke up," he paused to laugh and she gave him a questionable look towards him, "sorry," he said, "its just since you couldn't blow your candle out or open your present Toby kept bugging everyone to let him open them. That boy was a hyper one."

Sarah smiled at took hold of the picture but a questioned popped into her head, "if you were there where are you in the picture?"

"It was a family thing for one Sarah," she nodded forgetting that, " and I was the one who took the picture, by that time your family had adopted me in," that sentence made her frown a little. He stood up though and took the picture and placed it down to its original position.

"Well I think that's enough down memory lane for me," he held out his hand to her, "you wanna go for that stroll now?" she took his hand hesitantly and he smiled when she did and he carried her over to the chair and sat her down in it and watched as she put the robe on as he put the slippers on her feet. He pushed her out the door and towards the park.

While they were going to the park everyone seem to be starring at Sarah. She just looked down at the ground and glared, everyone seemed to feel sorry for her and she didn't want any of their pity. She almost snapped at an older lady for just shaking her head at her. When they finally got to the park they ended up at her favorite spot. It was the spot where she use to act out the Labyrinth to a white owl who perched himself on top of one of the tall statues resigning in the place. She just starred at the place almost hoping to see that owl again just so she knew it wasn't all a dream. Jareth looked at his patient and wonder if the girl was okay. When he touched her shoulder she jumped a little and turned towards him and started to yell, "What did you do that for!"

He yelled back, "Sorry for caring but you were kind of spacing out starring at the statue there!" he pointed to the object.

"Maybe I was looking for something!" she screamed back.

"If you were wouldn't you think you've found it by now it's been over an hour!"

"Yea well," she stopped and their argument was interrupted when both their stomachs rumbled for food. They both placed their hands on their belly and then looked up at each other and then both started to laugh. He went behind the chair and started to push her out of the park towards town. She looked up over her shoulder at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

His answer, "you'll see," and they continued down the streets of town.

_A/N: woo another chapter… wonder where they are going… oh and for all of you I drew a picture of Jareth and Sarah for this story… I think I messed up a little on some angles on the background but all in all a really great picture by me woo… if you want to see it go to my devaintart account it's in my profile. Till next time… Read/ Review._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

He been pushing her for a while now and she was wondering where he was taking her. After a while he asked her to close her eyes and so she did just so she could figure out what was going one. A few minutes pass and they had stop when she tried to peek he stopped her, "hold on have to make this a good impression," she just rolled her eyes even though no one could see and nodded, "okay on the count of three one, two, three," and she open her eyes and saw the hospital, "Welcome to my castle home to the most wonderful food in this small town."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "you're kidding right?"

"Nope," he said with pride in his heart, "I figure we'll eat here and then go to the exercise room to start you're therapy." She sighed she had no choice in the matter for Jareth was pushing her inside already. They went to the first floor of the building took some corners and walked pass some rooms and ended up at the cafeteria. She was parked at one of the tables there while he went to get them something to eat. He was gone only moments and when he came back he saw her starring out towards the window like nothing else in the world matter and from what he could tell she was slightly talking to the reflection in the said window.

She was so happy one of her friends was with her. The short fox just smiled at her though and she didn't know why and when she turned around to see Jareth coming and she went back to her little friend her face fell. He was gone. It was the same with Hoggle and she thought it was because other people were around she couldn't talk to her, but that left her mind when her doctor place the tray of food in front of her. She looked at the turkey sandwich and started to poke it, "you sure it's edible?"

He laughed and took a bite out of his own and after chewing and swallowing the piece he answered, "does that answer your question, this hospital probably has the best food than any restaurant in this town and I'm please to say it's my favorite place to eat," and he took another bite and he watch her slowly pick of the food and take a tiny bit into her mouth and after it slid down her throat and into her stomach she smiled and began to eat like a regular person. A few more bites and a soda can later they were ready to get to work. He took her to a small private room where only a railing and a few weights were lay out in the back of the room. He pushed her in the small room and smiled as he placed a small mat on the floor and then began to pick her up and place her on top of it.

He started by taking one of her legs and positioning it so he could bend the knee and then straighten her leg. He did this over and over for about ten minutes and then switch to the other one. He explained he was trying to get her muscles in her legs strong enough to able to support her weight. For about thirty minutes they were in that room until it was time to get her back home.

When arriving they were met at the door by Toby who was just about to leave to go to a friend's house. Sarah just stared at the young boy, her eyes widen in shock. 'How can this be Toby?' was her only thought and then she started to cry and shaking her head no. A little while later she suddenly started to scream and dig her nails into her scalp. Jareth grabbed her arms and held them at her side as she continued to scream and thrash about. Toby on the other hand took it as a chance to run away from the scene. The doctor picked up the girl and carried her in her room while she was hitting him in his back as she scream for him to give her brother back. He placed her down and within moments, before she could throw anything at him again, he sedated her and she was back to falling asleep again.

He sat in her bedroom and watched her as he ran his fingers through his fair hair trying to place the loose strands back in place. He went up to the sleeping girl and checked on her heartbeat and smiled when it was finally calming down. "Oh Sarah what am I going to do with you?" he said to the sleeping girl as he brushed some hair out of her face when she turn her head in her sleep. Hours passed and her parents were to be home in a few minutes and he was happy to see the young girl awake.

In a groggy voice she asked him, "Have you been here this whole time?" he just nodded and took off his reading glasses, shoved them in his coat pocket, and put his book away, "why?"

He looked at her and smiled, "it's my duty to keep people safe and healthy Sarah, and with no one around I figured you would need the company," he gave a smirk towards her and she prayed that a blush wasn't on her cheeks. Inside his head he was smiling more for he saw the fact her cheeks became slightly redder, but he shook those thoughts out straight away and became to speak of a away to keep her safe, "Sarah I haven't run this by your parents yet, but since you are an adult now I wanted to offer you something," she listen closely at his words and hoped it wasn't a peach or her dreams he was offering, "I think it would be better if you left this place, seeing your reaction to Tobieth made me come to agreements on that." She started to shake her head in disagreement until she started to repeat the word no over and over. He grabbed her arms and started to sternly tell her to look at him, after a few minutes she finally did and he continued, "Sarah it's just an option you don't have to do it I just feel like it's the best thing for you to get better faster."

She nodded and then asked, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

He smiled and nodded, "as much time as you need," and that's when her parents came home.

_A/N: sorry this one kind of took to so long I've just thought of a few new stories and I'm trying to get them going. I think I'm going to put one on hold and it's not this one its "A New Rule" since I think so many other people had done it, it may not seem like a worthy cause to complete. Anyways hoped you enjoy this chapter and please Review and tell me how you think of the story so far. Until then bye._


End file.
